comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman
Batman is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Batman #693: 11 Nov 2009 Current Issue :Batman #694: 16 Dec 2009 Next Issue :Batman #695: 13 Jan 2010 Status Monthly on-going. Characters Main Characters *'Batman' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Batman #694 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Batman #693 Past Storylines Batman #645 "Show Me Yesterday, For I Can't Find Today" - Batman dismantles Jason Todd's coffin to try to determine what happened, while Alfred remembers Jason in a series of flashbacks. Finally Batman comes to the conclusion that Jason was never in his coffin. Collections Archive Editions (Hardcover) *'Batman: The Dark Knight Archives, vol. 1' - Collects #1-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401203752 *'Batman: The Dark Knight Archives, vol. 2' - Collects #5-8. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563891832 *'Batman: The Dark Knight Archives, vol. 3' - Collects #9-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 156389615X *'Batman: The Dark Knight Archives, vol. 4' - Collects #13-16. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563899833 *'Batman: The Dark Knight Archives, vol. 5' - Collects #17-20. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207782 *'Batman: The Dark Knight Archives, vol. 6' - Collects #21-25. "The Dynamic Duo face the evil of villains including The Penguin, The Ghost Gang, The Joker, Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum and others, with the help of would-be detective Alfred." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401225470 *'Batman: The Dynamic Duo Archives, vol. 1' - Collects #164-167 plus Detective Comics #327-333. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563899329 *'Batman: The Dynamic Duo Archives, vol. 2' - Collects #168-171 plus Detective Comics #334-339. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207723 Hardcovers *'DC Comics Classics Library: Batman — The Annuals' - Collects Annuals #1-3. "Reveals the secrets of the Batcave, the Bat-Signal and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401221920 *'DC Comics Classics Library: Batman — A Death in the Family' - Collects #426-429 & 440-442, plus The New Titans #60-61. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401225160 *'Batman: False Faces' - Collects #588-590, plus Wonder Woman vol. 2 #160-161, Detective Comics #787, and a story from Batman: Gotham City Secret Files. " Batman faces the ventriloquist's dummy-come-to-life known as Scarface in this exciting graphic novel. Things get a little strange along the way as Batman also fights the hoodlum known as Matches Malone -- who was seen previously as one of Batman's own aliases. Another of Gotham's villains, Clayface, battles Wonder Woman in a related story that features appearances by Batman foes Man-Bat and the Mad Hatter, with the help of the Teen Titans' own Donna Troy." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216404 *'Absolute Batman: Hush' - Collects #608-619 (oversized). - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204260 *'Batman: Hush, vol. 1' - Collects #608-612. "Featuring the introduction of Hush! This best-selling tale includes guest appearances by Superman, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, Huntress, and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401200613 *'Batman: Hush, vol. 2' - Collects #613-619. "Concluding the story arc that introduced Hush! This volume features the Dark Knight's shocking showdown with the Joker, the debut of a brand-new Batmobile, a catfight among Catwoman, Talia and Lady Shiva, and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401200842 *'Batman: Batman and Son' - Collects #655-658, 663-666. "Batman receives the greatest shock of his life when he discovers that he may have a son. And sparks fly when the new addition to the Bat-family is introduced to Robin, the Boy Wonder. Which one will be chosen to carry on the legacy as Gotham’s protector?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212409 *'Batman: The Black Glove' - Collects #667-669, 672-675. "Brings Batman and a group of global heroes to a mysterious island to face a killer. Then, Batman relives a defining adventure in the life of young Bruce Wayne: the hunt for his parents’ killer." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401219098 *'Batman: R.I.P.' - Collects #676-683. "While Bruce Wayne drops out of sight, The Club of Villains begins a crime spree through the streets of Gotham City, while Batman’s allies attempt to keep order in the city and find The Dark Knight." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401220908 *'Batman: Long Shadows' - Collects #687-691. "Can the new Batman maintain his grip on Gotham City’s criminal element? With Bruce Wayne gone in the wake of "Batman: R.I.P.," Dick Grayson — formerly known as both Robin and Nightwing — becomes the new Batman. And it’s not long before the city’s criminals put him to the test! With the Penguin intent on becoming Gotham’s new crime kingpin and Two-Face waging a war of his own, how can any hero, let alone one who’s just stepped into his role, stop them? It won’t be easy — especially since he also has to round up a posse of escaped Arkham Asylum inmates." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401227198 - (forthcoming, May 2010) Trade Paperbacks *'Showcase Presents: Batman, vol. 1' - Collects #164-174, plus Batman stories from Detective Comics #327-342 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 1401210864 *'Showcase Presents: Batman, vol. 2' - Collects #175-188, plus Batman stories from Detective Comics #343-358 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213626 *'Showcase Presents: Batman, vol. 3' - Collects #189-192, 194-197, 199-201, plus Batman stories from Detective Comics #359-375 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 1401217192 *'Showcase Presents: Batman, vol. 4' - Collects #202-215, plus Batman stories from Detective Comics #376-390 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 1401223141 *'Batman: Tales of the Demon' - Collects #232, 235, 240, 242-244, plus Detective Comics #411, 485, 489-490 & DC Special Series, vol. 2 #15. "With an intellect that rivals Batman's and a willingness to justify any means by the ends, Ra's al Ghul has become the Dark Knight's most formidable foe. Able to continually rejuvenate himself in his Lazarus Pit, the near immortal Ra's has spent lifetimes trying to save the human race from itself. His extreme methods have always brought him into conflict with the Dark Knight, but through years of fighting against each other as well as side by side, these two passionately driven men have formed a bond of mutual respect." - WorldCat - ISBN 0930289943 *'Batman: Year One' - Collects #404-407. "A young Bruce Wayne has spent his adolescence and early adulthood, traveling the world so he could hone his body and mind into the perfect fighting and investigative machine. But now as he returns to Gotham City, he must find a way to focus his passion and bring justice to his city. Retracing Batman's first attempts to fight injustice as a costumed vigilante, we watch as he chooses a guise of a giant bat, creates an early bond with a young Lieutenant James Gordon, inadvertently plays a role in the birth of Catwoman, and helps to bring down a corrupt political system that infests Gotham." - WorldCat - ISBN 0930289331 *'Batman: False Faces' - Collects #588-590, plus Wonder Woman vol. 2 #160-161, Detective Comics #787, and a story from Batman: Gotham City Secret Files. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401222285 *'Batman: Hush, vol. 1' - Collects #608-612. "Featuring the introduction of Hush! This best-selling tale includes guest appearances by Superman, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, Huntress, and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401200605 *'Batman: Hush, vol. 2' - Collects #613-619. "Concluding the story arc that introduced Hush! This volume features the Dark Knight's shocking showdown with the Joker, the debut of a brand-new Batmobile, a catfight among Catwoman, Talia and Lady Shiva, and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401200923 *'Batman: Hush' - Collects #608-619. "In this story of murder, mystery and romance, Batman sets out on a simple mission to discover the identity of the mysterious villain wreaking havoc in his life known as Hush. But Batman ends up facing possibly the most intense case of his life as secrets from his past flood into the present, and the most notorious villains to ever haunt Gotham City’s street attack simultaneously." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401223176 *'Batman: Broken City' - Collects #620-625. "Batman investigates the discovery of a girl's body in the Gotham landfill." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401202144 *'Batman: As the Crow Flies' - Collects #626-630. "Gotham City's underworld is thrown into turmoil as its crimelords slip into a rabid — and murderous — frenzy. Is it a coincidence, or part of an elaborate and sinister power play? One thing's for sure: The machinations of the Scarecrow and the Penguin will have Batman hard-pressed to restore order. Worse, Batman may have met his match in the vicious Scarebeast." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401203442 *'Batman: Under the Hood' - Collects #635-641. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207561 *'Batman: War Crimes' - Collects #643-644, plus Detective Comics #809-810. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209033 *'Batman: Under the Hood, vol. 2' - Collects #645-649 & Annual #25. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209017 *'Batman: Face the Face' - Collects #651-654, plus Detective Comics #817-820. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209106 *'Batman: Batman and Son' - Collects #655-658, 663-666. "Batman receives the greatest shock of his life when he discovers that he may have a son. And sparks fly when the new addition to the Bat-family is introduced to Robin, the Boy Wonder. Which one will be chosen to carry on the legacy as Gotham’s protector?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212409 *'Batman: The Black Glove' - Collects #667-669, 672-675. "Brings Batman and a group of global heroes to a mysterious island to face a killer. Then, Batman relives a defining adventure in the life of young Bruce Wayne: the hunt for his parents’ killer." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401219454 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Judd Winick. Artists: Ed Benes & Rob Hunter. Covers: Tony Daniel & Sandu Florea. Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0262 BATMAN #638 $2.25 *FEB05 0244 BATMAN #639 $2.25 *MAR05 0364 BATMAN #640 $2.25 *APR05 0302 BATMAN #641 $2.25 *MAY05 0195 BATMAN #642 $2.25 *JUN05 0327 BATMAN #643 $2.50 *JUN05 0329 BATMAN #644 $2.50 *JUL05 0190 BATMAN #645 $2.50 *AUG05 0183 BATMAN #646 $2.50 *SEP05 0206 BATMAN #647 $2.50 *OCT05 0215 BATMAN #648 $2.50 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Batman #695: 13 Jan 2010 :Batman #696: 17 Feb 2010 :Batman #697: 17 Mar 2010 :Batman: Long Shadows HC: 26 May 2010 News & Features * 07 Aug 2009 - The Not-So-Dark Knight? Juss Winick Talks Dick as Batman * 28 Jul 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=29658 SDCC 09 Video: Dan DiDio Talks Batman] (video) * 07 Jul 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/07097-Batman-Daniel.html Tony Daniel Replaces Winick, Bags on Batman] * 17 Apr 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/040917-Bagley-Batman.html Moving to Gotham: Mark Bagley Talks Batman] * 27 Mar 2009 - Under the Hood with Judd Winick, Part II * 26 Mar 2009 - Under the Hood with Judd Winick, Part I * 13 Jan 2009 - [http://www.publishersweekly.com/article/CA6628840.html Grant Morrison, Batman and the Superhero Genre] * 11 Dec 2008 - DC Flashback: Batman III * 10 Dec 2008 - DC Flashback: Batman II * 09 Dec 2008 - DC Flashback: Batman I * 26 Nov 2008 - Batman R.I.P.? * 26 Nov 2008 - Batman R.I.P.? A Dozen Dark Knight Deaths * 22 Sep 2008 - Chuck Dixon Interview podcast at comiXology * 27 Jul 2008 - SDCC '08 - More on Gaiman-Batman with Dan DiDio * 27 Jul 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17463 CCI: DC One Weekend Later - Gaiman on Batman] * 12 May 2008 - Talking "Batman R.I.P." with Tony Daniel * 16 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16024 All Star Grant Morrison II: Batman] * 31 Mar 2008 - Dan Didio on "Batman: R.I.P." * 22 Feb 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=147734 Talking Batman with Grant Morrison] * 13 Nov 2007 - The Wizard Conversation: Grant Morrison & Neal Adams * 10 Aug 2007 - WW Chicago: Mike Marts on the Return of Ra's to Batman's World * 26 Jul 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=122654 Talking Batman with Tony Daniel] * 07 Mar 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006048 John Van Fleet on Batman] Links *DC Comics Category:Super-Hero